


Crescent Moon

by tcheschire



Series: Crescent Moon [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Allusions To Gore, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Spirit, Ryou is male but the Spirit Identifies as an Omen, Vampires, accidentally turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcheschire/pseuds/tcheschire
Summary: He had always felt lionized by his own competence, but here his heart hammered against his ribcage like the final scurry of a mouse before it was devoured whole in the darkness by a creature far greater than its understanding.Honda fends off an unwanted guest, uncomfortably aware of how easily it could destroy him.
Relationships: Morishipping, Yami Bakura/Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor
Series: Crescent Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676047
Kudos: 8





	Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [this post](https://infestedinsidemyheart.tumblr.com/post/612877634257436672) and [this edit of Hozier's 'Run'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYXXy84l8hs&list=PL3_wZdOWrdMzL70U1iz2rvTotcw4RDLuX&index=15).

“I was invited, you know.”  
  
The voice slid into his ears, thick and sticky and familiar but only just so. Honda swallowed the lump in his throat and puffed his chest out, hoping his voice sounded much braver than he felt. “No, Ryou was invited. Hours ago, and has already left.”  
  
“Did he?” The spirit asked, that honey voice dripping like venom from its fangs. Almost absently, a long finger curled around a lock of thick ivory hair. “That’s the funny thing about invitations – once one is extended, it stands.”  
  
Honda held his ground, his grip tightening, fragile splinters of ancient paint and cheap wood pricking his palm. “Oh yeah? Then I rev – “  
  
“Don’t you dare.” All shadow of aloofness disappeared then, all at once, and red eyes pierced to the bottom of his gut. Honda felt his mouth dry as the spirit turned to face him fully. “I can have your throat out before you get to the next syllable. No amount of bravado or broom handles would be able to stop me.”  
  
Sensation left his legs, and Honda wasn’t certain how he remained standing. It wasn’t often that he felt _so small_ , and he’d never had trouble with the spirit before, but this was different. He had always felt lionized by his own competence, but here his heart hammered against his ribcage like the final scurry of a mouse before it was devoured whole in the darkness by a creature far greater than its understanding.  
  
“A mop,” he found himself whispering.  
  
The eyes flashed. “What?”  
  
“It’s a mop,” Honda repeated quietly, completely outside of himself. He licked his lips.  
  
“So it is.” The voice sounded amused. “And do you expect that you will sweep its head across me and cleanse me of my sins before I make viscera of you? Or is it soaked in holy water, and you hope to burn the evil from this form while I rend your guts with my bare hands?” The spirit crossed an arm over Ryou’s chest, drawing and idle finger once more to coil a lock of hair.  
  
In spite of himself, Honda found himself trailing on the spirit’s every word. He could smell the copper of his blood as it dripped from those fingers, feel the breath escape him as his lifeforce flowed in between too-sharp teeth. The edges of his vision blackened, steadied only by the glinting of red in the darkness. “The wood,” he tried weakly, cleared his throat, tried again. “I figure I could drive the stake where it belongs.”  
  
The spirit drew closer with a single step, moonlight casting over the pale features of his friend. “Aha,” it drawled, “and you would _take me out_ at the same time as I sink my teeth into the tender flesh of your throat?”  
  
“Stop!” Honda grit his teeth, not daring to close his eyes in the face of the spirit. “You won’t freak me out, so just stop.” He could already feel his breathing becoming ragged, the desperate scramble of a prey animal.  
  
The look the spirit gave him was almost pitying at the blatant mistruth, but Honda bore it, even as his mind wandered. He shook his head against the sound of his screams rattling in his head, the hairs on the nape of his neck rising as he imagined the hot breath against his throat, the prick of fangs teasing his carotid artery, the lope of a warm tongue against the shell of his ear –  
  
Wait.  
  
No.  
  
Honda clenched his jaw, feeling the heat rise gently from his neck. They stood in silence for a beat, two while Honda struggled to get himself under control. Maybe it was just that his brain was struggling with the fight-or-flight – since he was already in _fight_ , then his instincts were distorting the _flight_ portion. That had to be it. He couldn’t find any other earthly reason to be imagining those pale fingers coming to close on his throat, the sheer strength causing him to tremble –  
  
Slowly, the spirit’s lips curled into a smirk. “Dear boy –“  
  
“Why are you here?” Honda demanded finally, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with those… _those…_  
  
If possible, the spirit’s grin widened. “Ryou forgot his pullover. And,” it added, its teeth glinting with menace in the light of the high moon, “I had an errand to run.”


End file.
